dylaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Aithen
Aithen is best known for his patience, level head, casual nature, and selflessness; traits which make many question his pirate career. After losing his partner Niras to the Thirteen Bells incident, Aithen left Haven and Jericho entirely to pursue a life of piracy. He founded the Tempest Pirates and made a named for himself by liberating slaver ships, destroying Divinity Naval vessels, stealing arms for Division 6 outposts, and more. Over the centuries he became a bigger and bigger name. He is the only pirate who has fequent encounters with Grand Admiral Naccius and can stand against the Warden. Aithen has a profound fascination about the stars, to the point his crew(s) have called it "the Captain's Treasure" which many japes and a handful of sea shanties have made reference to. In truth Aithen doesn't really know why he likes looking at them, but they give a sense of ease and relaxation. One thought is that he sees them as being a symbol of freedom. During dulldrums or time at port he can be found floating on his back beside the ship with a rope around one ankle to make sure he doesn't drift off. Known Attacks Aithen uses a combination form of magic-wielding. Using both his water and his sword to engage his opponents. Though strong when seperate, together they're devastating. *Without Celeria **Pulse Musket: **Surface Break: An underwater attack working similar to depth-charges but in reverse. He releases compressed bubbles that float to the surface and explode upon popping. **Salvo of the Dawn: Summons a line of water-made cannons and fires a round of high pressure shots. *With Celeria **Depth Hammer: **Constallation **Laozi's Talon **Riptide Division 6 Aithen was one of the first to join Ellaria in estabilishing this organization Thirteen Bells The aftermath of the battle hit Aithen hard having lost his partner Niras was devistating and profoiundly crippling. Whereas Darrian took it with an overwhelming sense of numbness, Aithen expressed his loss more openly for his partner and his siblings during a moment in the Vault of Origins. '' “They're gone Darrian. Not even ghosts anymore. Yet here you are sitting on frigid stone in the dark where she lay; dreaming of her warmth. I want to curse you, I want to kick you and beat you bloody, I want nothing more than to tell you how wrong you are to remember." Aithen's breath drew out of him in a long weary sigh. "Yet all I really want to do is join you. Drowning men cling to company after all." ~Aithen to Darrian: Thirteen Bells'' At first Aithen blamed Darrian for not being able to stop the Thirteen although he later came to his senses and forgave the Dragon of Memory. Dawn's Edge The famous ship of the Tempest Pirates Tides of Freedom Aithen takes the supporting roles, being informed that Darrian will be escorted from Durall Prison to Doliceire. Mists of Harmony Split up after being trapped within the Eden Maelstrom Aithen and Darrian take seperate courses trying to reunite. While Darrian travels east over the islands under guidence of Kaillena and her disyra assistant, Aithen finds himself adrift and ultimately lands on the remains of Karkira. Category:The Immortal Fifty-Three Category:Dragon Category:Laozi Category:Serna Category:Water